


米菊02

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	米菊02

从周六那个夜晚开始，他们一直维持着肉体上的关系。阿尔弗雷德直接在阿斯托利亚酒店开了半个月总统套房，因为本田菊说他和亚瑟预计还会在这座城市停留两周。他们几乎每天都找机会一起寻欢作乐。有时是晚上，有时是午后。从床上做到浴室，从窗边做到餐桌，从沙发做到衣帽间。他们的肉体仿佛从此有了独立的生命，无法遏制地彼此渴望，奋不顾身地向对方奔去，将自身投入火海焚烧成灰烬。起初，阿尔弗雷德还会拿本田菊手指上的钻戒取乐，从中获得某种不可名状的、令人羞愧难当的隐秘快感，但渐渐地，快感被强烈的憎恶和妒意取代，他多次暗示本田菊别戴着那枚戒指来见自己，对方却始终无动于衷，就像不屑的挑衅。这让他恼火至极却有口难言。

阿尔弗雷德在餐厅外廊找到了那个黑发的男人。本田菊正绕着几根大理石立柱徘徊不前，见到他出来，扭头就往走廊转角处跑。阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地追了上去，紧跟在本田菊身后一块儿钻进了盥洗室的隔间。门扣咔哒一声落下。他们一边接吻，一边急不可耐地扒掉彼此的外衣。后墙的镜子里倒映出他们缠绵的身影，香薰蜡烛在单人洗漱台上静默地燃烧，火光摇曳，小苍兰与威廉梨浓郁而又雅致的芳香如同圣彼得堡明丽的秋色弥漫在狭小昏暗的隔断内，晕染出一片难言的暧昧。风衣、大衣、西装外套、马甲、领结、领带、背带，一件件散落在光亮整洁的大理石地板上。阿尔弗雷德的吻带着湿意和热度从本田菊的双唇滑落到颈肩，右手顺着他的裤腰摸向背后，从尾椎的凹陷处一点点往下深入。本田菊环住青年宽阔的肩膀，情难自已地低声喘息；他被青年绵密的吻和刺探的手指撩拨得浑身发软，双腿微微一曲，灼热的硬物便顶了上来，如同刚刚锻造而成的利刃在他的大腿内侧留下一道道烧伤般的割痕。他按住了青年想要解开他的裤子的手，阿尔弗雷德略显不满地看着他。  
“你想要我帮你口吗？”本田菊问。  
阿尔弗雷德脸上的不满立刻烟消云散，取而代之的是兴奋、期待和受宠若惊。青年灿笑起来，“当然。求之不得！”  
阿尔弗雷德被本田菊按在马桶盖上坐好。黑发男人摘掉青年的眼镜，趴在他身上给了他一个潮湿的吻，接着半抬起身，右手扶着他的大腿，左手无名指和中指指背沿着青年线条硬朗的脸颊和下巴一路向下，颀长的脖子、强壮的胸膛和健硕的腰腹，最后是早已挺立的欲望。佩戴在指根处的订婚戒指的锋锐而泠冽的触感让阿尔弗雷德忍不住长叹一口气。本田菊微微一笑，解开他的裤子，衣衫不整地跪坐在他两腿之间，握着他的阴茎凝视了一会，然后伸出舌头轻轻舔弄那玩意的头部。阿尔弗雷德被他柔软而温热的舌头挑逗得血气上涌，开口就问候了上帝全家。本田菊在青年难耐的注视下张嘴含住手中勃起的阴茎，啃咬、舔舐、吮吸，继续吞咽，让硬物直抵咽喉。阿尔弗雷德只觉得身体与灵魂都被投入沸腾的铁水，他被烧灼，在本田菊的口腔里溶解、蒸发、化为灰烬。灰烬中一股莫名的酸涩油然而生。本田菊技巧高超得超乎想象，这个认知让阿尔弗雷德浑身不自在：他怎么这么在行？他到底给多少人口过？妈的。阿尔弗雷德越想越郁闷、越想越生气。他一怒之下伸手拽着本田菊的黑发迫使他脑袋后仰，身体略微前倾，在男人不适的闷哼声中把自己的阴茎硬塞进他喉咙的深处；高涨的欲望瞬间被细窄的、收缩着的腔壁紧紧包裹。痛苦而浓烈的情欲让本田菊的黑眸蒙上了一层迷离的水光；阿尔弗雷德俯视他，巨大的快感直冲脑门，心脏却仿佛被人狠狠锤击；本田菊勉强动了动舌尖，阿尔弗雷德低吼一声，直接射在了他的喉咙里。  
阿尔弗雷德抽出阴茎，本田菊立马按着他的膝盖干呕起来。他扶起本田菊，让对方坐在自己的大腿上。他想用吻安抚他。本田菊偏头躲开，手臂依然被阿尔弗雷德紧紧攥在手里。  
“你生气了？”阿尔弗雷德说，“抱歉，我一时没忍住。”  
“你打算怎么弥补我？”本田菊说。  
“你希望我怎么弥补？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“让我干你。”本田菊说完，蹬掉裤子，跨坐在阿尔弗雷德腰腹；青年到抽一口凉气，刚停歇不久的欲望再次精神抖擞起来；他骂了一句操，伸手去扶黑发男人的腰，却被一把推开。  
“你别动。”本田菊居高临下地命令，“我自己来。”  
他一手按住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，扶着青年的欲望，抬起腰慢慢往下坐。没有前戏的甬道紧闭而且干涩，阿尔弗雷德痛得满头大汗，本田菊也因为剧烈的钝痛发出细碎、克制的呻吟，他脸色苍白，额角和鬓角的黑发被冷汗浸湿。阿尔弗雷德来回抚摸他颤抖的大腿，仰头与他接吻，试图安抚他、缓解他的痛楚。阴茎完全没入，粗重的喘息声在隔间内回荡。本田菊搂住青年的脖子，开始用力摆动身体，甬道逐渐湿润；阿尔弗雷德揽着他的后腰，免得他不小心滑落，空出另一只手替他抚慰身上羞赧的肌肤与身前滚烫的欲望。快感如同潮汐起起落落，拍击着蜿蜒的海岸，海岸线是他们亲密贴合的身体，礁石是他们互相碰撞的骨骼，细沙是他们被汗水浸没的绯红的皮肤；海潮阵阵，在他们耳畔交织，就像永不止息的黏腻而沉重的呼吸和低吟。他们身上仅存的衬衫已经皱得不成样子，本田菊的手探进阿尔弗雷德被衣物勉强遮掩的胸口，摸索青年身上每一块结实的肌肉。  
“你真性感，琼斯，you are such a tough guy。今天你穿着董事套装出现的时候，我恨不得立刻躺下为你打开双腿。”本田菊盯着他的蓝眼睛赞美道，“难怪有那么多人拜倒在你的西装裤下。”  
“你也是，宝贝儿。不管你穿什么我都想一件件亲手脱掉。”阿尔弗雷德突然狠狠挺身，本田菊大骂一句瘫软在他怀里，浑身脱力地依附着他晃动；青年反复贯穿怀中人的身体，一次又一次毫不留情地碾过那个最敏感的地方。阿尔弗雷德握紧本田菊的阴茎、揉弄他的阴囊，对着他的耳朵吹气，“告诉我，除了我，还有多少男人像我一样被你口得欲仙欲死，嗯？你整天对我搞‘偷袭’是不是就是想让我往死里干你？我成全你，怎么样，被我干得爽吗？”  
本田菊沉沦在意乱情迷中无法自拔，只能用高亢的呻吟回应他。盥洗室门口响起了交谈声，有人走进来，脚步渐渐变得迟疑。阿尔弗雷德完全没有暂停的意思，身下的动作越来越凶猛。  
“叫得再下流一点，甜心。”他鼓励似地舔吻本田菊的耳垂，“让那些打扰我们的人自觉点滚蛋。”  
交谈声消失了，盥洗室重新安静下来，除了他们的呻吟、喘息和彼此撞击的钝响。本田菊手指插进阿尔弗雷德的金发，他们拥吻，换气，继续互相亲吻，从嘴角泄出绵绵不绝的吮吸声。操我，深一点，再深一点。本田菊叫喊着神志不清地向洗漱台抓去，陶瓷台边缘的瓶瓶罐罐被扫落在地，哗啦啦一通乱响。蜡烛熄灭了，矮玻璃罐骨碌碌滚到青年赤裸的脚边，一缕余烟爬上他的西装裤腿。  
他们被惊醒。阿尔弗雷德慢了下来，本田菊也恢复了意识；他们的身体仍然彼此嵌合，一呼一吸，一呼一吸，如同温柔而又热忱的共振。  
他好紧，又紧又热。操他真爽。阿尔弗雷德注视着面前的男人，背光让那双黑眸幽幽发亮。青年问，“你是不是也喜欢潜水？”  
“为什么突然问这个？”本田菊说。  
“下次带你去我的小岛潜水。”阿尔弗雷德说，“那儿离大堡礁很近，能看到最壮观的珊瑚群和银色风暴。运气好的话，还能碰到白鲸。重点是，只有我们两个人。我们把游艇开到大海中央，脱掉所有衣服躺在甲板上，假装自己是两条赤裸的鱼。等太阳和海风把我们身上的海水都蒸干、只留下白花花的盐，我们就抱在一起亲吻对方咸腥的皮肤。我们会重新变得潮湿。然后你搂紧我，我进入你，像要把船摇碎那样狠狠操你，围着船打转的鱼肯定会被吓得四处逃串，但那又怎样，我要让整个太平洋和我们一起高潮……”  
本田菊微笑起来，“你再说下去，我现在就要高潮了。”  
“噢，那可不行。”阿尔弗雷德握紧男人的腰用力往上一挺。本田菊呻吟一声重新伏倒在他肩头，随着他的节奏不由自主地起落。阿尔弗雷德的右手离开男人纤瘦的腰，沿着凸起的脊椎缓慢地向上移动；本田菊的双臂将他搂得更紧了点，紧得几乎要把他的脖子勒断，如同一个溺海者紧紧抱着世间最后的浮木。修剪平整的指甲深深抠进他的肩膀，像要将皮肉撕破，留下一道道鲜红的抓痕。他在他耳边忘情地呻吟，被汗水打湿的黑发与他耳鬓的金发彼此厮磨。多么娇小而又轻盈的身体。青年在快感的间隙感叹道。就像流逝的海浪、崩解的樱花、或者一只稍稍用力就会被轻易捏碎的蝴蝶。他的手停在他凸起的蝴蝶骨上，反复逡巡、抚摸，似乎在寻找什么，又似乎只是单纯地把玩。  
“尊敬的平克尔顿先生。”本田菊柔声细语，“我听说在美国，人们如果捉到了一只蝴蝶，就会用铁钉将她的翅膀钉住，这是真的吗？*”  
“确有其事。”阿尔弗雷德不禁愉快地大笑，“这么做也并非毫无道理，因为没有谁愿意失去美丽的蝴蝶*。但我可不一样，比起将蝴蝶的翅膀折断，我更爱看她在我的手心苦苦挣扎的样子。”  
“像这样挣扎吗？”本田菊喘息，笑着反问。突然拍掉青年揽住自己的手，强忍住快感、试图从青年身上逃开。操。阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快抓住本田菊的头发，不顾对方的痛呼把他拽回怀中，扶着他的窄腰一插到底；阿尔弗雷德握住那只按在自己胸膛上的手，微微侧过头亲吻本田菊吐息着情欲和痛楚的嘴唇。欲望的浪潮再次将他们吞没。  
他们完事之后，捡起各自的衣服一件件穿好。阿尔弗雷德正要推门，却被本田菊伸手制止了。  
“你的袖扣忘了系。”本田菊说着掰过青年的右手腕，替他扣上衬衣袖口的黑玛瑙方扣，然后是左手。他微微皱眉，又抬手拔掉阿尔弗雷德的领带针，替青年调整领带拢起的弧度，再重新别进去扣紧，将针脚掖入银灰色马甲内。阿尔弗雷德低头凝视黑发男人神情专注的脸，说，“回纽约以后，我想邀请你一起去大都会歌剧院看一场《蝴蝶夫人》，你愿意吗？”  
本田菊一言不发，连表情都没变一下。他眼里仿佛只有那枚细小的针扣。他的冷淡在阿尔弗雷德心里点燃了一把熊熊怒火，火焰滔天，将欢爱残留的快乐也吞噬殆尽，仿佛那些快乐本来就是昙花一现的短暂幻觉。阿尔弗雷德感到自己从高空跌落，心脏停跳又复活，随之而来的是无法言说的强烈的失落与不甘。他想要光明正大地将他拥入怀中、亲吻他的嘴唇和眼睛，细数他肌肤上的每一条纹路，一遍又一遍操他，从早操到晚；当清晨第一缕阳光穿透窗扉时，他想要看着他从自己的臂弯里醒来，然后在出门前为他抚平衣领下的褶皱，替他打理好每一粒扣子。就像现在这样，永远都像现在这样。他享受和他做爱，但不希望他们之间的话题只有性。他从未像现在这样觉得那枚戒指如此刺眼，亚瑟那些关于婚礼的话语他一句都无法忍受。他按捺住内心的怨言，对面前的人扬起嘴角。  
“下次想在哪做？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“如果你能搞到一辆车的话……”本田菊说。  
“推荐一款你喜欢的。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“Honda element（本田元素）。”本田菊说。  
“这是你的爱车吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“不，这将是你的爱车。”本田菊说，“我保证你会爱上它的。”  
“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德露出笑容，“说来听听。”  
“因为这款车足够宽敞，而且所有椅子都能完全放平。”本田菊说。  
“我发誓你绝对是我见过的最棒的本田销售。”阿尔弗雷德赞叹，凑过去吻他，边吻边说，“我已经坠入爱河了。”  
他们吻了有一会。直到本田菊停止，阿尔弗雷德才恋恋不舍地离开他的双唇。  
“感谢你的信任，琼斯先生。”本田菊一本正经地说。  
“不客气。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你一看就是个驾驶经验丰富的老手。值得我信任。”  
“过奖了。”本田菊说，“我们彼此彼此。”  
“我还想吻你。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“最后一次。”本田菊说。  
他们的唇舌再次纠缠到一起，闪躲、追逐、触碰，向彼此传递柔软而又炽烈的气息。  
漫长的亲吻结束，阿尔弗雷德低声说，“你先回去。等会他们问起来，就说你路过吸烟室的时候看见我进去。”  
“这种事用不着你来教我。”本田菊推开了身后的门。等他离开盥洗室，阿尔弗雷德也走出了隔间，但他没有立刻回到餐厅，而是抽出一根香烟叼在嘴角，边点火边快步朝吸烟室走去。蓝灰色的烟雾袅袅升起，他又拿出手机，把香烟夹在指间推开门，一只手飞快编辑邮件。

From：Alfred-F-Jones@gmail.com  
To：KevinSmith@gmail.com  
Sent：Wednesday,October xx,xxxx 8:15 PM  
Subject：I need your help

老兄，马上去帮我搞辆本田元素，三天之内运到圣彼得堡。一切花费都算我的。海关也以我的名义申报，如果需要的话。  
这事儿要是成了，我那辆限量版悍马H2改装车就是你的了。

顺便跟我分享一下你超赞的车震经验。爱你。

你永远的朋友，  
阿尔弗雷德

From：Alfred-F-Jones@gmail.com  
To：KevinSmith@gmail.com  
Sent：Wednesday,October xx,xxxx 8:17 PM  
Subject：Fw:I need your help

对了。他身材比我小两号，你觉得用什么姿势能让他更爽？

阿尔弗雷德


End file.
